


A Loyal Kinda Hunter

by NicNack4U



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Embedded Images, Fishing, Hunters & Hunting, Original Song, Quote: Saving people hunting things (Supernatural), Song Generator, Song Lyrics, Weird, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: I wrote an original song (with the help of a song generator) about Dean's interest in hunting the supernatural, fishing, swearing, pie. And his strong dislike for angels and witches.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	A Loyal Kinda Hunter

# A Loyal Kinda Hunter

### By NicNack4U

## An Original Song

I get on with life as a hunter,  
I'm a loyal kinda person.  
I like saving people and fishing.  
I like to contemplate beer.  
But when I start to daydream,  
My mind turns straight to pie.  
  
Oh oh oh!  
  
 _Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,  
I notice the way I think about pie with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's beer making my life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?  
Beer or...  
Pie?_  
  
I like to use words like 'awesome' and 'bitch.'  
I like to use words about beer.  
But when I stop my talking,  
My mind turns straight to pie.  
  
Oh oh oh!  
  
 _Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,  
I notice the way I think about pie with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's beer making my life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?  
Beer or...  
Pie?_  
  
I like to hang out with Sam and Cas.  
But when left alone,  
My mind turns straight to pie.  
  
Oh oh oh!  
  
 _Sometimes I look at myself and I look into my eyes,  
I notice the way I think about pie with a smile,  
Curved lips I just can't disguise.  
But I think it's beer making my life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for me to decide which I love more?  
Beer or...  
Pie?_  
  
I hate angels and people.  
But I just think back to pie,  
And I'm happy once again.  
  
Oh oh oh!


End file.
